elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucien Lachance (Oblivion)
Lucien Lachance was a Speaker of the Black Hand, the core of the Dark Brotherhood. He is the first contact and recruiter for the player into the Dark Brotherhood. For much of the duration in the Dark Brotherhood, he is the Speaker overseeing the player. His only formal residence in game is Fort Farragut, which is located east of Cheydinhal. Biography Early life Welcome to the Family It is unknown exactly who Lachance killed in order to gain the attention of the Night Mother, suffice to say, at some point in his early life, he committed murder, and later that night was visited by a Speaker of the Black Hand. In the rituals and customs of Dark Brotherhood, Lachance was required to perform a further murder in order to gain membership in the cult. As both a test of Loyalty, and a demonstration of skill, Lachance was allocated a specific target to kill. Again, it not known who this individual was but once again Lachance did not disappoint. Freelanceing for the Thieves' Guild Despite being a devoted child of Sithis, Lucien was not above taking freelance contracts. At some point the Thieves' Guild employed Lucien to rob a museum in Solstheim. Along with guild member Jacques, and fellow Dark Brotherhood member Antoinetta Marie, they planned to carry out the robbery and then meet at an inn in Cyrodiil. It is unknown if the heist was successful, but both Lucien and Antoinetta returned to Cyrodiil to continue working for the Brotherhood. Recruitment drive Lachance eventually became a Speaker for the illegal, underground society known as The Dark Brotherhood, an assassin's guild. The player can gain entrance into the Dark Brotherhood by committing a murder and sleeping in any isolated room or location that the Dark Brotherhood 'deems secure'. When the player awakens, he or she will be confronted by Lucien Lachance who offers the player the honour of becoming a member of the Dark Brotherhood after completing a test which involves murdering another character named Rufio, who resides at the coincidentally named "Inn of Ill Omen," north of the town of Bravil. Lachance dwells at Fort Farragut, an abandoned ruin of a fort located northeast of Cheydinhal. During the Dark Brotherhood questline, the player is required to visit Lachance there to receive new orders. Death After learning of the deaths of various Black Hand members, Lachance deduced, correctly, that Ungolim, the Listener of the Black Hand himself was the next target and set out to stop his renegade Silencer from destroying the Dark Brotherhood completely. Lachance arrived in Bravil however, too late. Ungolim lay dead at the foot of the Lucky Old Lady. Lachance angrily confronted his Silencer, and demanded to know why he had betrayed him and the Brotherhood. After seeing the confusion in the Silencer's eyes however, Lucien realised he was mistaken. The Silencer had been tricked into serving the real traitor, who had not died in the Purification of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, but continued to wreak havoc on the Brotherhood by switching Lachance's dead drops. Unfortunately, the Black Hand believed it was Lachance himself who was the traitor, and had ordered his execution. Lachance ordered his Silencer to travel to Anvil at once, and lie in wait for the real traitor. Lachance then made his way to Applewatch farm, where he was greeted by the Black Hand. Lachance desperately pleaded his innocence, but the Hand would not listen as they set upon killing and mutilating his corpse beyond recognition. At one point during the slaughter, Speaker Arquen was said to have feasted on Lachance's entrails. Lachance's naked, mutilated corpse was then strung from the ceiling of the farm house, as a reminder to all who would betray the Dark Brotherhood. Legacy Lucien Lachance was remembered by the Night Mother as a loyal child of Sithis, and the epitome of everything the Dark Brotherhood represents. The Sanctuary in Cheydinhal that had been in his care for many years was entrusted to Arquen, who showed remorse for her part in Lachance's murder, though took solace in the fact that he now served the Dread Father in the Void. Involved Quests *'A Knife in the Dark' *'The Purification' *'Affairs of a Wizard' *'Following a Lead' Skyrim thumb|right|200px|Spectral Assassin Lucien makes an appearance in Skyrim as the Spectral Assassin. He comments on his days as Speaker, and on the player's decisions during the Dark Brotherhood questline. Trivia *It appears that Lucien was originally planned to be a Breton due to his surname sounding to be of Bretonic origin. *After completing a certain number of Dark Brotherhood quests in Skyrim, the player receives a Power to summon a Spectral Assassin. According to the Power's description, that Assassin is Lucien Lachance. The Spectral Assassin even sounds like Lucien, and sometimes comments on how he used to be a Speaker. He also can be heard saying "I am... Lucien Lachance." when summoned. *He gives you the undead steed Shadowmere after completing a quest for him. *In Skyrim, when the Player is rewarded with Shadowmere and the Spectral Assassin is summoned, he will comment, "Shadowmere, my old and dear friend.". *He also makes comments regarding the contracts to kill Cicero and the Emperor, showing his concern for the former and pleasure at the latter. *His voice actor, Wes Johnson, also voices Mister Burke, Super Mutants, Sentry Bots, Swampfolk and Scribe Bigsley in Fallout 3. *He makes various comments in Skyrim pertaining to his old days, which he also mentions the betrayal of the Dark Brotherhood in Cheydinhal during Oblivion's Dark Brotherhood questline. *If you use the dragon shout "Marked For Death" on Lucien's ghost, his body will become colored similar to his appearance in Oblivion. *If summoned in Riften Lucien will recall a time he travelled there in his youth and had his purse stolen, he then goes on to explain how he stole the thief's eyes after. Quotes (Skyrim) *"Have you heard the tale of Mathieu Bellamont, and the great treachery of Cheydinhal? Kill a boy's mother, and vengeace festers in the son..." *"We are bonded now, you and I. Joined, through the powers of the Void." *"What prey awaits us?" *"My blade is yours." *"In life, I was but a Speaker for the Black Hand. But you have been named Listener. There is no higher honor." *"One day you will serve the Dread Father, as I do now." *"Lead, and I will follow, child of darkness." *"I live... again." *"Your enemies will soon know the wrath of Sithis." *"There is murder in the air... I can taste it!" *"The Dread Father works through me. And his work has just begun." *"Perhaps we should find a random stranger to murder. Practice does make perfect." *"I grow restless... as does my blade." *"My Listener?" *"I remember Skyrim from my youth, and the glistening crimson on fields of white." *"All hail the savior of the Dark Brotherhood! All hail the Listener!" *"Lead on, brother." *''In combat:'' "You would shut out the darkness?" *''In combat: "There is no pain in the Void!" *''When near Shadowmere: "Shadowmere, my old and dear friend." *''In Winterhold:'' "Do you feel it? Magic. Deep and ancient. It resonates from the College, like the beating of a heart." *''In Whiterun:'' "Whiterun... home of the Skyforge. It is said that a blade forged in its fires can cut sinew as if it were parchmet." *''In Solitude: "Ah yes. Solitude. Seat of the High King of Skyrim. Messy business, kingslaying. Ah, but so very satisfying..." Appearances *The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' (spirit) Sources *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' References ru:Люсьен Лашансsky sithis.gif|Lucien addresing player after he finds out about you killing black hand members 300px-LL001.jpg|Lucien Lachance grinning Category:Oblivion: Males Category:Speakers Category:Oblivion: Deceased characters Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Oblivion: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood members Category:Oblivion: Dark Brotherhood members Category:Characters